familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Category talk:Descendants of Charlemagne
Categorize by shortest known line What is the policy ? to mention all generations, or only the shortest ? Descendants of Charlemagne (Generation 34/53) Willem-Alexander van Oranje-Nassau (1967-) Bloedverwantschap tot Karel de GroteCHARLEMAGNE, Patricius Romanorum Karel I CHARLEMAGNE, Patricius Romanorum der Franken is een voorouder van de 34ste generatie van Willem-Alexander, Prince of Orange-Nassau via 99 takken; van de 35ste generatie via 3.410 takken; van de 36ste generatie via 46.947 takken; van de 37ste generatie via 383.892 takken; van de 38ste generatie via 2.038.387 takken; van de 39ste generatie via 7.266.182 takken; van de 40ste generatie via 18.339.890 takken; van de 41ste generatie via 33.877.425 takken;van de 42ste generatie via 46.781.315 takken; van de 43ste generatie via 49.100.349 takken;van de 44ste generatie via 39.609.280 takken; van de 45ste generatie via 24.809.374 takken;van de 46ste generatie via 12.073.091 takken; van de 47ste generatie via 4.540.066 takken;van de 48ste generatie via 1.306.153 takken; van de 49ste generatie via 283.202 takken;van de 50ste generatie via 45.077 takken; van de 51ste generatie via 5.040 takken; van de 52ste generatie via 365 takken; van de 53ste generatie via 3 takken; Totaal: 240.509.547 verwantschappen :Only the shortest, unless someone is related through both parents (mention both). Preferably, the intermediate generations should be on the site as well. Rtol 11:24, 6 April 2009 (UTC) okay ! then I have each time to play my programm to see all the lines. Fred Bergman 11:28, 6 April 2009 (UTC) ::Beatrix is Gen 37 while Claus is not listed as a descendant, so WA is Gen 38. I noted that there are shorter lines, but it cannot be that Beatrix is Gen 37 and her son Gen 34. So, let's stick to the consistent generation count as at present, and update as more lines are uploaded. Rtol 11:32, 6 April 2009 (UTC) :::It CAN be that she is 37 while her son is 34 if his father was 33. Let's make this as complete as practicable but with a note on each incomplete category (which will be most of the later ones for ever!) that shorter lines may be discovered for any of the people in the category. — Robin Patterson (Talk) 04:11, 12 June 2009 (UTC) Why none beyond 2826 I'm sad to see the blanking and delinking from 40-something back to 2927. Subject to the above note and a note about incompleteness (as on the articles from "5" onwards), let's have them all back again. — Robin Patterson (Talk) 04:11, 12 June 2009 (UTC) :I'm removing the Category:Descendants of Charlemagne (Generation N) because #Many descendants are in five generations (complaint by Thurstan) #Autocat is too expensive (complaint by Phlox) #Manual categorisation is error prone, a lot of work if the descendants list were complete, and even more work to update as new people are added :At the same time, I'm rolling out Category:Descendants of Charlemagne to cover all, and pages Descendants of Charlemagne (Generation N). I'll also replaces the pagesincategories count with an SMW count. :So, no information is lost, display is better, and servers run faster. rtol 09:55, 12 June 2009 (UTC) Not convincing reasons for removing something that has some value. #Descendants in more than one generation will be weeded out one by one as soon as anyone looks at their pages and deletes the larger number(s) (which I presume came from an automatic process). #Autocat is not required; but a cheaper version can be devised for at least some categories if it can be useful. #Manual categorisation is not appreciably more error prone for that sort of category than for others; and "update as new people are added" is easier for a category than for an article - "set it and forget it" as soon as the new person's page is looked at. How is display better on the articles than on the categories? You say "no information is lost" - but how can I easily tell which generation a person is in by looking at his or her uncategorized article? — Robin Patterson (Talk) 04:36, 13 June 2009 (UTC) #You cannot manually remove autocats, as the template will stick the categories back in as soon as you remove them. #The numbers are too large for manual categorisation, and the family tree is constantly added to. The price of adding an individual page may be to change hundreds of pages of descendants. #Besides, manual categorisation allows for unsubstantiated claims. Autocat requires that all intermediate generations are present. Manual categorisation does, so people count wrong or use a disputed line. #I will therefore not maintain the manual categories. Unmaintained, it will rapidly go out of date and will just look bad. #I will revise to display a generation number. rtol 05:31, 13 June 2009 (UTC)